Renacer
by Andy Potter
Summary: UA. Al final del cuarto libro Harry logra volver al inicio del laberinto; sin embargo, justo antes de tocar el traslador, lo alcanza una terrible maldición lanzada por Voldemort. Ahora Harry tendrá que aprender a ver el mundo con otros ojos.
1. La maldición violeta

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola chicos y chicas! Este es mi nuevo fic. Al principio retomaré algunos apartados del final del cuarto libro para conectar mi historia con lo que pasó en el "El Cáliz de fuego". Deseo que disfruten la historia._

**RENACER**

**Capítulo 1**

**La maldición violeta**

-¡Apártense! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Es mío!- chilló Voldemort.

La mano de Harry había aferrado a Cedric por la muñeca. Entre él y Voldemort se interponía una lápida, pero Cedric pesaba demasiado para arrastrarlo, y la copa quedaba fuera de su alcance.

Los rojos ojos de Voldemort destellaron en la oscuridad. Harry lo vio curvar la boca en una sonrisa, y levantar la varita.

-¡Accio!- gritó Harry, apuntando a la Copa de los tres magos con la varita. Harry la cogió por un asa justo en el momento en que una luz violeta impactaba en su cuerpo.

Sintió un dolor intenso subirle a la cabeza como un relámpago, un dolor tan fuerte que opacó el furioso grito que profirió Voldemort en el instante en el que el traslador comenzaba a funcionar. "¡Lo he logrado!" pensó, en medio del dolor, mientras sentía la esperada sacudida bajo el ombligo, y comenzaba a alejarse, en medio de un torbellino de viento y colores, con Cedric a su lado. "Regresamos a Howgarts" fue lo último que cruzó su mente antes de caer en la inconciencia.

...

Cuando Harry despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía muy débil y cansado, y sobretodo somnoliento, muy somnoliento. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, y una voz que decía palabras ininteligibles. Después volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, se sentía un poco mejor, pero aún sentía un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Escuchó un par de voces acercándose, y esta vez pudo entender lo que decían…

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no nos dejan verlo?, ¡Es nuestro mejor amigo!- "la voz de Ron" pensó Harry.

-Señora Pomfrey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos están ocultando algo?- "y esa es Hermione".

-La condición del señor Potter es muy delicada… Cualquier visita podría poner su vida en peligro- "y esa es la Sra. Pomfrey, así que debo estar en la enfermería".

-¿Está insinuando que nosotros le haríamos daño a Harry?- Harry notó el enojo creciente en la voz de Ron.

-Vámonos Ron-

-¿Le vas a dar la razón a esta vieja loca?-

-Más respeto Sr. Weasley- exigió la enfermera con indignación. – Ahora váyanse y dejen descansar al paciente-

-¡Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta no verlo! ¡Ya ha pasado un mes!, ¡un mes!-

"¿Un mes?" se preguntó Harry confundido, "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

- ¡Vámonos Ron!, ¡No seas necio!, ¡tengo algo importante que decirte!-

Repentinamente comprendiendo lo que significaban las palabras de Ron, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras exclamaba con una voz ronca a falta de uso: -¡Un mes!

-¿Harry?- Distinguió la sorpresa y la alegría en las voces de sus amigos.

-No pueden pasar- escuchó decir a la enfermera, y tras sus palabras el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse.

-¡Déjenos pasar!- gritaron las voces de Ron y Hermione antes de verse extinguidas por un encantamiento aislante que la Sra. Pomfrey conjuró sobre la enfermería.

Después, unos pasos apresurados se acercaban. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Algo no andaba bien. Pestañeó varias veces. "¿Acaso es de noche?" se preguntó, extrañado porque todo a su alrededor estuviera oscuro. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y notó que no tenía las gafas puestas. Debían estar en algún lado cerca de la cama. Intentó moverse y por primera vez fue consciente del dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía más magullado que cuando Dudley lo tomaba como saco de boxeo en compañía de sus secuaces.

-No se mueva Sr. Potter- ordenó la voz de la Sra. Pomfrey que ahora se encontraba a su lado. –ha estado inconsciente por varias semanas. Así que le haré unas preguntas y una revisión para ver en qué estado se encuentra-

-¿Dónde están mis gafas?-

-Aquí están- contestó la enfermera, y un instante después Harry sintió cómo se las colocaban en la cara. Sin embargo, los anteojos no hicieron mucha diferencia: seguía sin ver nada.

-Sra. Pomfrey… no veo nada-

-No se preocupe ahora por eso, señor Potter. Sólo limítese a seguir mis instrucciones, cosa que espero haya aprendido a hacer después de todas las visitas que ha hecho a esta enfermería-

- No estoy muy seguro- replicó el muchacho sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Después de la revisión, la enfermera acercó un vaso humeante a Harry.-Tómeselo, hasta el fondo-

- ¿Poción para dormir, verdad?-

-¡Vaya!, Se está volviendo un experto en pociones curativas. –

-Hay algo que quiero saber antes, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿No lo recuerda, Sr. Potter?-

-Por supuesto que no. Si lo recordara no estaría preguntándoselo-

-Recibió una maldición muy poderosa, y pasó varias semanas en coma. No tengo todos los detalles de cómo sucedió. Mañana vendrá el profesor Dumbledore y le explicará mejor. Ahora tómese la poción.

Mientras Harry bebía la poción, recordó una pregunta que quería hacerle a la enfermera: -¿Cómo me encontró? –

-Aún está muy débil, pero sobrevivirá- replicó la enfermera en un tono que se esforzaba por ser neutro.

La poción comenzaba a hacer efecto, sentía cómo el dolor desaparecía, y el mundo de los sueños comenzaba a invitarlo, sin embargo, él no quería dejarse llevar hasta que una última pregunta fuera respondida:

-¿Y mis ojos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para ver de nuevo?-

No supo si fue por el efecto de la poción, o por otra razón, pero nunca escuchó la respuesta a esta última pregunta.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo les pareció el primer capi?_

_Tengo la idea general de esta historia, pero todavía estoy trabajando en los detalles. Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, inquietud o sugerencia._

_¡Por favor envíenme reviews!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. La noticia

**Nota de la autora: **_¡Hola! Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, y especialmente a Loquin por ser mi primer review en este fic._

_Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo 2**

**La noticia**

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, sentía su mente más despejada, y el dolor en su cuerpo había disminuido, aunque no totalmente. Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que seguía sin ver nada. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que era de día, porque el calor del sol le estaba dando directo en la cara.

-¡Buenos días, Sr. Potter!- dijo la voz de la Sra. Pomfrey.- ¿Cómo se siente?

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un carro- dijo Harry intentando bromear un poco.

-¿Un carro?- preguntó confundida la Sra. Pomfrey.

"¡Cierto!, los magos no utilizan carros" recordó Harry.

-Es un medio de transporte muggle- intentó explicarle.

-mmm…-

-Sra. Pomfrey, el dolor en mi cuerpo disminuyó bastante, pero, ¿Por qué todavía no puedo ver nada?-

Un instante de silencio.

Después, con un leve temblor en la voz, le contestó-La maldición que le lanzaron, no es una maldición común… esa maldición se basa en una magia negra muy poderosa… Hasta ahora estoy evaluando los… efectos que… esa maldición tuvo… en usted, Sr. Potter-

En ese momento Harry escuchó una puerta que se abría, y luego pasos acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba.

-¡Buenos días, Poppy, Harry!- los saludó una voz que Harry reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¡Buenos días profesor Dumbledore!- replicó Harry.

-¡Buenos días Albus!- dijo a su vez la enfermera.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?- preguntó el profesor.

- Mucho mejor, todavía me duele el cuerpo, y no puedo ver, pero supongo que pronto se me pasará, ¿Verdad, Sra. Pomfrey?-

Otra vez un silencio. ¿Por qué la Sra. Pomfrey se demoraba tanto en contestarle? Eso estaba empezando a impacientarle.

- Mira... eh…digo, bebe esta poción, te sentirás incluso mejor que ahora.- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey comportándose de una manera francamente extraña, mientras Harry sentía cómo lo ayudaban a sentarse, y le hacían tomar una poción bastante espesa, pero afortunadamente sin sabor alguno - Los dejaré solos para que hablen- dijo la enfermera después de que Harry se hubiera bebido toda la poción. - Albus, recuerda, sólo media hora, después debes dejarlo descansar-

-Sí, Poppy, lo se. No te preocupes- replicó Dumbledore.

Mientras oía los pasos de la Sra. Pomfrey alejándose, Harry sintió que su mente se aclaraba aún más, y el dolor en su cuerpo desaparecía casi por completo, pues todavía sentía una fastidiosa punzada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Harry, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó Dumbledore.

-La Sra. Pomfrey me contó que me lanzaron una maldición de magia negra muy poderosa, pero no recuerdo cuándo ni dónde. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso fue en una pelea con Malfoy?-

-Ojalá- susurró Dumbledore con un ligero tinte de amargura que extrañó a Harry. -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-mmm…mmmm…- no entendía porqué, pero recordar le estaba resultando difícil- yo estaba compitiendo en el Torneo de los Tres magos y…mmm…mmm… la segunda prueba había pasado- "Fui un estúpido por tomarme literalmente las palabras del huevo" se recriminó mentalmente. De repente, se vio a sí mismo diciéndole casi las mismas palabras a Cedric Diggeroy. Ambos estaban en un lugar rodeado de altos arbustos, ¿Qué hacían ahí?... él tenía una pierna lastimada, le dolía mucho. Diggeroy estaba cerca de una hermosa copa brillante, pero se alejaba de ella… después ambos tocaban la copa, cada uno por un asa…A partir de ahí, un montón de flashes se agolparon en su mente: un cementerio… una luz verde… el cuerpo muerto de Cedric Diggeroy… Colagusano… un pequeño y espantoso ser arrebujado en mantas… un caldero… gritos… sangre… dolor… hombres encapuchados… risas frías… un duelo…las sombras de Diggeroy y sus padres… una luz violeta… un dolor indescriptible en su cabeza…- Ya recuerdo- dijo al fin mientras por su cuerpo recorría un escalofrío.

- Harry, -dijo Dumbledore poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho. –Se que lo que viviste fue una experiencia muy difícil para ti, pero necesito que la revivas para mí una vez más. Necesito que me cuentes lo que pasó después de que tú y Cedric Diggeroy tocaron la Copa de los Tres Magos.

Harry tragó saliva. Haber recordado todo ya era lo suficientemente malo y espantoso, como para tener ahora que contarlo en voz alta.

- Mira, Harry- empezó a decir Dumbledore con infinita paciencia y amabilidad- Si creyera que hago bien posponiéndolo, créeme que lo haría. Pero estoy convencido de que es mejor que pases completo este trago amargo ahora, que hacértelo revivir después. ¿Entiendes?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque lo único que deseaba, a pesar de acabar de despertarse, era que le dieran una poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Espera un momento- le indicó Dumbledore cuando Harry iba a comenzar a hablar.

De repente Harry sintió una fuerte sacudida, y un instante después se encontraba sentado en… palpó la superficie… era fresca y dura… y amplia… le dio unos golpecitos… sonaba a madera… ¿una mesa?... ¿Qué hacía él sentado sobre una mesa?

-¡Vaya!- escuchó que exclamaba la voz de Dumbledore -¡He calculado mal! Quería dejarte sentado sobre la silla, no encima de la mesa de mi despacho.

-¿Estamos en su despacho?- exclamó sorprendido Harry - ¿Nos hemos aparecido?

-Bueno… podría decirse que sí- respondió Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Pero, no es imposible en Hogwarts?- preguntó todavía sin poder creérselo.

-Hay cosas que no son imposibles cuando tu mente está lo suficientemente abierta- replicó Dumbledore- ahora, si no te molesta bajarte de mi escritorio y sentarte en la silla del frente- le dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah, sí!, Claro- dijo Harry bajándose inmediatamente del escritorio aunque no sabía a cuál silla del frente se refería Dumbledore. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Dumbledore lo agarró justo a tiempo y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla.

Harry escuchó los pasos de Dumbledore alejarse un poco de él, después el movimiento de una silla, y finalmente de nuevo la voz de Dumbledore:

-Harry, por favor cuéntame lo que pasó la noche de la tercera prueba-

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería hablar, no quería revivir con detalle esa terrible experiencia. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo. En ese momento oyó un suave batir de alas, y sitió un poco de cálido peso que se situaba sobre sus piernas.

-Hola, Fawkes- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba las increíblemente suaves plumas del fénix. La compañía del ave lo reconfortó y le dio el impulso que necesitaba para comenzar a hablar.

Respiró hondo, y comenzó a narrar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche desde que él y Cedric habían decidido tomar al mismo tiempo la Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. A medida que hablaba, las imágenes de lo sucedido fueron apareciendo claras en su mente, tan frescas como si no hubiera pasado un mes desde lo sucedido, sino tan sólo unas cuantas horas.

Dumbledore no interrumpió a Harry, y él se lo agradeció. Una vez había comenzado hablar, era más fácil contarlo todo de una vez. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte en que Colagusano hacía un corte en su brazo y guardaba un poco de su sangre, Dumbledore llegó tan repentinamente a su lado, que Harry se sobresaltó. Le pidió que le mostrara su brazo, y así lo hizo Harry, indicándole el lugar exacto en que Colagusano había rasgado su túnica, aunque ya no tenía el corte debajo.

-"Dijo que mi sangre lo haría más fuerte que cualquier otro- explicó Harry- Dijo que la protección que me otorgó mi madre… iría también a él. Y tenía razón: pudo tocarme sin hacerse daño, me toco en la cara."-

A sus palabras las siguió un prolongado silencio.

Finalmente Dumbledore volvió a hablar, esta vez con voz débil y cansada:

-Ya veo, Voldemort ha superado esa barrera. Continúa, Harry-

Harry le contó cómo Voldemort había regresado, cómo se habían reunido los mortífagos, cómo se habían batido en duelo, y finalmente, cómo se habían conectado las varitas y de ella habían salido los espectros de Cedric, un viejo, Bertha Jorkins, y… finalmente sus padres.

Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que lo que había ocurrido se denominaba _"Priori incantatem". _Le explicó que lo que había sucedido con las varitas era un efecto de encantamiento invertido, debido a que ambas compartían el mismo núcleo: una pluma de la cola de un fénix, de Fawkes, para ser exactos.

Esta información sorprendió mucho a Harry, y más el darse cuenta que debido a su núcleo, las varitas no funcionaban bien la una contra la otra, lo que hacía que una obligara a la otra a "vomitar" los encantamientos que había llevado a cabo. "¡Que irónico!" pensó Harry, "las varitas de dos enemigos jurados no funcionan bien la una contra la otra".

Harry describió todo lo que había pasado con las figuras fantasmales, y cómo ellas lo habían ayudado a escapar. Finalmente contó cómo tomó por el brazo a Cedric y después se dirigió hasta la copa, la cual alcanzó tras recibir una maldición violeta que había lanzado Voldemort.

-Te lo repito, Harry- dijo la voz de Dumbledore con dejes de tristeza y tintes de orgullo- esa noche y hoy has mostrado una valentía superior a lo que podríamos haber esperado de ti. Se te ha impuesto la carga de un mago adulto y has podido con ella, incluso mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado. Ahora te llevaré a la enfermería.-

-¡Espere, profesor Dumbledore!, Quiero saber qué pasó cuando regresamos a Hogwarts, qué pasó con Cedric…-y de repente en medio de sus preguntas, Harry recordó algo importante- ¡Ah! No le he dicho algo… hay un mortífago en Hogwarts, ¡Él fue quien puso mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego!-

-Lo sabemos Harry- replicó Dumbledore en un tono pensativo que lo confundió.

-¿Lo atraparon?-

-Al parecer sí- dijo el anciano profesor en el mismo tono pensativo de antes, por lo cual Harry no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Está seguro?, ¿Quién era?-

-Ludo Bagman-

-¡¿Ludo Bagman?- Harry no lo podía creer… pero si lo pensaba mejor, tenía sentido… Durante todo el Torneo había intentado ayudarlo a pasar las pruebas, además tenía antecedentes: hace catorce años había sido acusado de mortífago, aunque había salido indultado. Pero… ¿Por qué Dumbledore no parecía estar tan seguro? -No parece estar muy seguro de que fuera él, profesor.-

- Verás, Harry: Él fue el que llevó la Copa de los Tres Magos al centro del Laberinto, él debía revisar que la copa funcionara correctamente y transportara a quién la tocara hasta la entrada del Laberinto.- le explicó Dumbledore- Después de que volviste, sospechamos de él y lo buscamos. Estaba a punto de escapar pero Alastor lo encontró justo a tiempo. Lo interrogamos con veritaserium, y la historia que contó concuerda con la tuya, pero hay un detalle que no cuadra: su encuentro con Bertha Jorkins…

-¡Pero Voldemort la mató hace apenas unos meses!, así que Barman pudo haberse encontrado con ella, ¿No?- replicó Harry aún más confundido que antes.

-Exacto, Harry, exacto.- dijo Dumbledore ahora con un tono menos dubitativo y más preocupado- Ludo Bagman nos dijo que se encontró con Bertha en un lugar específico, pero fuentes confiables me confirmaron que en el momento en que supuestamente se había encontrado con Bertha, él en realidad estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en una prisión especial en que los duendes encierran a sus deudores morosos para darles un escarmiento. Incluso dentro del mundo mágico es imposible encontrarse completamente en dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo.-

-Entonces mintió… pero… le dieron veritaserium… ¿Cómo pudo mentir?-

-Ese es el punto, Harry. Eso es lo que no cuadra. Por ahora sólo tengo conjeturas, pero no quiero preocuparte, debes centrarte en tu recuperación, ¿Comprendes?- Harry asintió con la cabeza -Sin embargo, mientras resuelvo este acertijo, no estaría de más que tuvieras precaución extra con quienes te rodean, incluso con personas cercanas.- la voz de Dumbledore sonaba muy cansada y vieja, como si de repente todos los años vividos se le hubieran venido encima dejándolo exhausto.-No le cuentes a nadie sobre esta conversación-

-¿Ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione?-

Una pausa.

-¿Confiarías en ellos tu vida?- le preguntó Dumbledore en tono grave.

-Sí- respondió Harry sin dudarlo.

- Entonces puedes contárselos. Pero a nadie más.-

-¿Y a Sirius?-

-Harry, Sirius te ama con todo su ser, y estoy seguro que daría su vida por ti. Pero si le cuentas esto, podría causar más problemas que soluciones. Él es muy impulsivo, y se arriesgaría demasiado para resolver este enigma-

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Era mejor no contarle a Sirius. No quería exponerlo a más peligros de los que ya contaba al ser el "mortífago" más buscado por el Ministerio de Magia.

-En cuanto a Cedric, la profesora Sprout habló con sus padres antes de que vieran el cuerpo y les contó sobre su deceso. Fue un duro golpe para ellos- dijo Dumbleore en un tono que dejaba ver un poco de auto-reproche.- ¿Algo más que quieras saber?- preguntó Dumbledore por cortesía, pero Harry supo que la conversación había terminado.

-No, profesor-

-Entonces te llevaré a la enfermería-

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de Dumbledore acercarse, Harry sintió cómo Fawkes se posaba sobre su hombro derecho, y entonaba un hermoso canto que lo sumió en un dulce sopor donde no había malos recuerdos, ni dolor; sólo paz.

….

Cuando volvió a despertar seguía sintiendo ese punzante dolor en la cabeza, su cuerpo le dolía también, pero su menta estaba definitivamente despejada.

Abrió los ojos. Oscuridad absoluta. Pestañeó. Nada cambió. ¿Por qué seguía sin ver? En un momento escuchó pasos que se acercaban un poco y decidió cerrar los ojos.

-¿Entonces, es irreversible, Poppy?- se oía la voz derrotada de Dumbledore.

-Me temo… que sí- susurró la enfermera con profunda tristeza.- ¡Intentamos todo, Dumbledore!, y nada funcionó… pobre muchacho, ya suficiente ha tenido con todo lo que vivió esa noche. ¡No lo puedo creer, Cedric muerto, y Harry…."-

-Baja la voz, Puppy, podría oírte-

-¡No se cómo decírselo, Dumbledore!-

-No te preocupes, yo se lo diré a Harry-

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó Harry sobresaltando a los dos adultos.

-Déjamelo a mí, Poppy- dijo Dumbledore y un instante después Harry oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y otros que se alejaban.

Dumbledore ayudó a Harry a sentarse, después, Harry sintió como la cama se hundía un poco: Dumbledore se había sentado a su lado. El profesor lo tomó por los hombros, y aunque no supo por qué, Harry estuvo seguro de que lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

-La vida, Harry, nos plantea muchos desafíos que nos hacen crecer. Tú has pasado por tantos desafíos y lo has hecho tan bien, que estoy seguro que también podrás con esto- las palabras de Dumbledore estaban asustando a Harry, ¿Qué le quería decir?-La maldición que te lanzó Voldemort, es una maldición de magia negra que nunca antes había visto. Supongo, que es uno de sus nuevos inventos… a Voldemort le gusta crear maldiciones. La que usó en ti tenía un poder destructivo increíblemente fuerte. Ataco directamente tu cererbo como una mancha oscura que lentamente se iba extendiendo. Intentamos muchas cosas, hechizos, pociones, y finalmente pudimos detener el crecimiento de esa mancha, sin embargo, Harry, no pudimos revertir los efectos que tuvo en ti- dijo Dumbledore con profunda tristeza mezclada con la intención de transmitir ánimo y fortaleza.

-¿Qué me quiere decir, profesor?, ¿Qué no pudieron revertir?- preguntó Harry angustiado, y desesperado porque Dumbledore le respondiera.

En ese momento Harry sintió como Dumbledore presionaba con un poco más de fuerza sus hombros y le decía con voz trémula:

-Nunca vas a volver a ver, Harry-

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Ojalá les esté gustando la historia._

**Loquin**_:__ Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, ¡Gracias por los ánimos para continuar con el fic! _

_Les envío mis mejores deseos, y no se les olvide: ¡Manden reviews!_


	3. Realización

**Nota de la autora: **_Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? _

_Quiero __darle las gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, y especialmente a los que me han dejado reviews__**: k13ms, Agus, Anairda14 Adriana, Loquin, GothicGold, carlypotter, y marianitacullen.**_

_Ahora los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo 3**

**Realización**

¿Qué había dicho Dumbledore? Pensaba Harry confuso. Había escuchado mal, sí, seguramente había escuchado mal.

-No le escuché bien, profesor Dumbledore, ¿Podría repetir lo que me dijo?-

-Se que es difícil de aceptar, Harry, pero es la verdad. La maldición te ha dejado permanentemente ciego- dijo Dumbledore con infinita paciencia mientras sus manos acentuaban un poco la suave presión sobre los hombros de Harry.

-¡No es verdad!- dijo Harry retirando bruscamente las manos del profesor Dumbledore -Es una broma de mal gusto, profesor- Tenía que ser una broma, ¡En el mundo mágico incluso podían hacer crecer de nuevo los huesos de un brazo!, ¿Por qué con la ceguera habría de ser diferente?

-No estoy bromeando, Harry- replicó el director en tono serio y con dejes de profunda tristeza.

De repente Harry se recostó en la cama, puso el cuerpo dándole la espalda al profesor Dumbledore, y dijo - Me voy a dormir-

No supo si pasaron segundos o minutos después de esto, pero en menos de lo que imaginaba, se encontró en brazos de Morfeo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó nuevamente con el fastidioso calor del sol quemándole la cara, lo primero que hizo debido a la costumbre fue buscar sus anteojos en la mesita, se los puso, y abrió los ojos. Oscuridad. Negrura insondable. Entonces recordó la conversación que la noche anterior había sostenido con el profesor Dumbledore. "¡No puede ser!" exclamó mentalmente. Dirigió sus manos hacia sus ojos y encontró los anteojos. Se sintió ridículo. En un momento de ira y confusión se los quitó y los arrojó tan lejos como pudo.

-¡Auch!- escuchó a alguien exclamar. Le pareció que era una voz familiar.

- La Sra. Pomfrey nos dijo que ya estabas… mejor,… y que… podíamos visitarte- dijo Hermione con voz titubeante mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama donde se encontraba Harry.

-Ron no pudo venir. Snape lo tiene castigado porque…- de repente dejó de oír la voz de Hermione. Las palabras de Dumbledore daban vueltas en su cabeza "Nunca vas a volver a ver", "Nunca vas a volver a ver", "Nunca vas a volver a ver". ¡No!, ¡Era imposible! Parpadeó varias veces, se frotó los ojos con fuerza, y nada cambió.

En su mente repitió una y otra vez las palabras de Dumbledore hasta que perdieron sentido. De un momento a otro la realidad le parecía absurda e ilógica, como en un sueño.

-¿Harry?, ¿Harry, me oyes?- una chica lo llamaba a lo lejos, pero él no entendía sus palabras.

Sólo quería dormir.

Se puso en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. No le importaba quién le hablaba. Todo era un absurdo.

…

Cuando despertó, la sensación de irrealidad permanecía. Escuchó la voz de la Sra. Pomfrey y le pareció muy lejana, como si le estuviera hablando a varios metros de distancia. La enfermera lo ayudó a sentarse y le dio a beber una poción. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se movía, cómo sus manos envolvían la vasija que contenía la poción, sin embargo no sentía que él movía su propio cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña, como si de repente estuviera flotando fuera de su cuerpo.

Pasó varias horas mirando a la nada, al vacío. Sus amigos le hablaban pero él no les hacía caso. No quería salir de ese estado de obnubilación que lo protegía del dolor y de una realidad que no quería enfrentar.

-¡Zas!- alguien le acababa de propinar una bofetada- ¿Te vas a quedar así para siempre, Harry?- él conocía esa voz, la voz de una chica-¡Zas!- otra bofetada - ¡No te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que hables!- Una imagen se le vino a la mente. Un cabello de color rojo intenso y unos ojos color azul.- ¡Zas!- Las mejillas le escocían.

-¡Qué hace Srta. Weasley!- gritó desde lejos una indignada Sra. Pomfrey. Harry oyó unos pasos que se acercaban pero se detenían a mitad de camino.

-¡Déjela!- Oyó que alguien susurró.

-¡Zas!- el dolor en sus mejillas lo hizo sentirse nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo. La sensación de despersonalización se había esfumado.- ¡Todos estamos preocupados por ti!, ¡Zas!- Ya no aguantó más…

-¡¿Podrías dejar de pegarme, Ginny?- exclamó finalmente Harry con notable irritación al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la chica. Sonrió, y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Él no lo vio, solo experimentó un breve silencio.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Harry todavía disgustado-¡Primero me golpeas, y ahora me llamas idiota! ¿Algo más que quieras hacer conmigo?-

-Sí- respondió la chica, y al tiempo que Harry sentía cómo lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo, susurró: - Esto-

Después Ginny le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo –Me voy, Harry. Me alegra que hayas despertado. Ron y Hermione quieren hablar contigo-

Los pasos de la pelirroja se alejaron, mientras otros se acercaban. De un momento a otro Harry sintió su rostro dentro de un abundante cabello. Hermione también le había dado un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal, compañero?- escuchó que la voz de Ron le decía una vez su rostro se había liberado de la maraña de pelo.

¿Qué podía responderle?, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo se sentía.

Un prolongado e incómodo silencio. La tensión flotaba en el aire.

-Harry, nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte -dijo finalmente Hermione desesperada por darle ánimos a su amigo -Pronto te adaptarás a…-

-No necesito adaptarme a nada. Pronto me recuperaré completamente- la interrumpió Harry en tono cortante. No quería hablar de eso con sus amigos.- ¿Han hablado con Sirius?- dijo de repente cambiando de tema.

-No. Parece que Dumbledore lo envió en una misión.-

-Cuando volviste esa noche, él fue el único al que dejaron estar dentro de la enfermería. Estuvo acompañándote una semana entera en su forma de perro- dijo Hermione.

-La Sra. Pomfrey estaba indignada- dijo Ron entre risas.

"¿A qué clase de misión habrá enviado Dumbledore a Sirius?" sintió curiosidad Harry. Después, recordó su conversación con el director, y dijo:

-¿Supieron lo de Bagman?-

-Sí, vimos cuando lo capturaron-

-¿Él fue el que metió tu nombre en el Cáliz, no?- dijo Hermine.

-Sí… al menos eso parece- replicó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Después se los explico mejor- dijo el chico de cabello azabache mientras su mente formulaba una nueva pregunta -¿Dónde está Bagman ahora?-

-¿No los sabes, Harry?, pensamos que el profesor Dumbledore te lo había contado- dijo Hermione.

-¿Contarme qué?-

-Esa noche… la de la última prueba… llevaron a Fudge para que escuchara el testimonio de Bagman, y al parecer llevó un dementor con él- le explicó Ron.

Harry ya se estaba haciendo una buena idea de lo que había pasado: -¿Lo besó?-

-Sí-dijo Ron.

-La profesora McGonagall estaba furiosa, ¡Nunca la había visto así!- comentó la chica de cabello castaño.

- ¿Pero Fudge alcanzó a escuchar su testimonio?-

-Al parecer sólo a medias. Ya sabes… lo que Bagman alcanzó a decir antes de que el dementor se le lanzara encima- dijo Hermione.

"¡Claro!" pensó Harry "Por eso el profesor Dumbledore aún no sabe si el testimonio de Bagman es confiable o no".

-¿Qué ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore sobre lo que pasó ésa noche?- preguntó el ojiverde en voz baja.

-No ha dado una versión oficial. Por Hogwarts sólo circulan rumores- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Ustedes qué creen que sucedió?-

-¿Algo relacionado con el-que-no-be-ser-nombrado, no? Después de todo Bagman admitió ser un mortífago-

-Voldemort volvió- sentenció Harry- Regresó en carne y hueso- aclaró.

Un largo silencio se extendió por la enfermería. Harry podía imaginarse a Ron y Hermione intercambiando miradas. La sorpresa y el miedo reflejados en sus rostros… y después la preocupación y determinación con la que hablaron:

-Debió ser una experiencia muy dura para ti, Harry- dijo Hermione en tono suave.

-Cuentas con nosotros, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- dijo a su vez Ron.

Un sentimiento inmenso de gratitud invadió a Harry. Sus amigos no habían puesto en duda el regreso de Voldemort, y además, le habían reafirmado su apoyo. Pero ese agradable sentimiento no duró mucho, ya que fue opacado por un pensamiento repentino: Voldemort iría a buscarlo. Lo quería muerto. ¿Cómo le haría frente estando ciego?... "¡No!, ¡Esto es pasajero!" se repitió una y otra vez a sí mismo, para contrarrestar el profundo temor que quería apoderarse de él.

-Hermione, Ron, necesito que me ayuden con algo- les dijo finalmente a sus amigos.

…..

Harry le había pedido a Ron y Hermione que buscaran hechizos y/o pociones que le pudieran devolver la vista.

Al oír la petición de su amigo, Ron había comenzado a decir algo como "Pero la Sra… ¡Auch!", sin embargo, Hermione se había encargado de que no terminara la frase.

Durante la semana siguiente, sus amigos pasaron largas horas en la biblioteca y en el baño de Myrtle la llorona preparando pociones y practicando hechizos. Mientras tanto, Harry continuó en la enfermería recuperándose. También, durante esos días fueron probando los diferentes hechizos y pociones (a escondidas de la Sra. Pomfrey), pero ninguno había dado resultado.

-Dime si vez algo- dijo Hermione mientras Harry sentía un leve golpecito en la frente. Su amiga acababa de lanzar un hechizo.

-Nada- dijo Harry con rabia contenida. Estaba cansado de que todos sus intentos por recuperar la vista hubieran resultado inútiles.

-Define nada- Pidió la chica de cabellos castaños.

- ¡¿Que lo defina? , ¡Negro!, ¡Oscuro!, ¡Nada de nada!- replicó Harry alzando la voz irritado.

- ¡Ey, amigo!, ¡Cálmate!- dijo Ron.

-¿Ni siquiera la intensidad de la luz?- preguntó dubitativa.

-No-

Entonces, el ojiverde oyó un suspiro cansado y… ¿Resignado?

- Harry, se que es difícil de aceptar para ti, pero…-

Harry sabía lo que iba a decir Hermione, y no quería oírlo.

-¡Váyanse!- Les pidió a sus amigos con ira contenida.

-No nos vamos a ir compañero, no te vamos a dejar solo- dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Harry alejó bruscamente el brazo de Ron.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó.

-¡No nos vamos a ir!- exclamó a su vez Hermione desesperada y entre sollozos- ¡Harry, tienes que aceptarlo!

-¡No!, ¡No tengo que aceptar nada!-

-¡Ni si quiera puedes sentir la intensidad de la luz!- continuó su amiga.

-¿Y? ¿Haría eso alguna diferencia?- replicó con una voz ácida y desafiante.

-Sí…- dijo Hermione en voz baja. – Harry, he estado leyendo muchos libros sobre la ceguera y sobre los efectos de maldiciones de magia negra. En realidad, la mayoría de personas que se quedan ciegas no pierden totalmente la capacidad visual. La mayoría puede como mínimo sentir la intensidad de la luz, y así diferencian por ejemplo, el día de la noche. Otros incluso pueden ver manchas de colores, o hasta percibir el movimiento.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó.

-Tú no puedes percibir nada de eso, Harry- dijo despacio la chica de cabello enmarañado-Según la literatura muggle, entre más restos de capacidad visual conserves, más probable es que puedas recuperar la vista. Y tú…-

-¡Ya se cuál es tu punto, Hermione!-la interrumpió el ojiverde con irritación- ¡Pero estás hablando de literatura muggle!, ¡Nosotros estamos en el mundo mágico!-

-En el mundo mágico no es común que la gente quede permanentemente ciega, Harry. Por eso tuvimos que buscar literatura muggle- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el aludido repentinamente confundido.

- En el mundo mágico, cuando alguien queda ciego, normalmente cualquier medimago o enfermera puede arreglarlo en un segundo.- explicó Ron – Pero lo tuyo es diferente. No fue un hechizo cualquiera sino una maldición de magia negra. –

-La magia negra funciona diferente, Harry-continuó Hermione –cuando alguien usa magia negra, casi nunca es posible revertir sus efectos.-

Dumbledore se lo había dicho, recordó Harry con amargura "finalmente pudimos detener el crecimiento de esa mancha, sin embargo, Harry, no pudimos revertir los efectos que tuvo en ti". Eso quería decir… ¡No!, ¡NO!, ¡NO QUERÍA ACEPTARLO!... Pero tampoco podía negarlo más…

"Me he quedado ciego" pensó en un momento de realización. Por fin se había dado cuenta de su nueva realidad. "Me he quedado ciego" repitió mentalmente mientras su respiración se aceleraba, y en ese momento, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan?, ¿Alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva, o duda?, ¿Les está gustando la historia?_

_Recuerden: ¡Envíen reviews! Sus comentarios me animan a continuar y me sirven de retroalimentación._

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

_A__** k13ms, GothicGold, carlypotter, y marianitacullen **__les he respondido mediante un PM (Mensaje Privado)._

_**Agus, Anairda14 Adriana y Loquin**__ a continuación pueden leer:_

_**Agus:**__ Aunque todavía no aparece, en este capítulo ya menciono a Sirius (es uno de mis personajes favoritos). Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi historia. ¡Gracias por los ánimos para que la continúe!_

_**Anairda14 Adriana:**__ En general estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Sí, Harry tendrá que aprender a adaptarse, pero va a ser un proceso difícil para él. Para mí es un placer compartir con ustedes mis historias. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos y abrazos para ti también. _

_**Loquin:**__ Me entusiasma saber que te parece interesante mi historia. Tus dudas se irán respondiendo poco a poco. ¡Gracias por los ánimos para continuar!_

_Muchas gracias__ a todos por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

_¡Mis mejores deseos para ustedes!_


	4. Vulnerabilidad

**Nota de la autora: **_Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Hace mucho quería actualizar el fic, pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para terminar este capítulo, y no quería publicarlo a medias. Pido disculpas por la demora._

_Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, y especialmente a los que me han dejado reviews__**: **__**Loquin, Agus, **_**GothicGold****, ****Delfina Granger Hale****, ****ka13ms****, etsu cho, ****Dvaita****, ****Gart-Yukiteru****.**

_Ahora los dejo con el cuarto__ capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo 4**

**Vulnerabilidad**

En ese instante, Harry sintió que le caía el mundo encima: Voldemort había vuelto, y él estaba ciego.

De repente se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se sintió más vulnerable que cuando Colagusano lo había atado a la lápida del cementerio, más vulnerable que nunca. Se sintió impotente. ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante?, ¿Cómo iba a hacer con Voldemort?, ¿Tendría que volver con los Dursleys estando así?

-¡Váyanse!- gritó.

-Harry, ya te dijimos que no te vamos a dejar solo- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo, pero apenas la sintió cerca Harry la empujó.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- dijo con abundantes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas – Si en verdad son mis amigos, váyanse-

-¡Vámonos!- dijo Ron con un poco enojo en la voz.

Harry oyó dos pares de pasos alejarse, y también alcanzó a oír los sollozos de Hermione.

No había sido su intención lastimarla, pero sus emociones en ese momento eran una mezcla explosiva, así que prefería estar solo.

Se recostó en la cama, llorando como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Lloró con frustración, con enojo, con rabia. Lloró por confusión, por miedo, por temor. Lloró y lloró sin tregua hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo venció, y lo llevó a un mundo donde todavía existían las imágenes y los colores.

…

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Potter-

Alguien lo llamaba, pero él no quería despertar. Se sentía cómodo en el mundo de los sueños. Estaba en medio de un partido de Quiditch. Hacía un día soleado en donde se podía apreciar un hermoso color azul claro en el cielo. El equipo de Gryffindor le llevaba 50 puntos a Slytherin. Si conseguía la snitch ganarían por 200 puntos.

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Potter-

Ahí estaba, la había visto. Su resplandor dorado la delataba. Estaba unos centímetros atrás de la espalda de Malfoy, pero éste no se había dado cuenta aún.

Hizo un amago subiendo con la escoba a gran velocidad. Malfoy lo siguió de cerca, pensando que iba tras la snitch. De repente Harry viró bruscamente y cayó en un ángulo de 45 grados, directo hacia la esquiva pelota dorada. Un par de centímetros más y la alcanzaría…

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Potter-

Estaba a punto de cerrar su mano sobre la snitch…

-¡SR. POTTER!-

Abrió los ojos. Su sueño se había desvanecido y lo había devuelto a un mundo de oscuridad.

-Buenos días, Sr. Potter. Debe alistarse- le dijo la Sra. Pomfrey.

-¿Qué?... ¿Eh?... ¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry todavía soñoliento y un poco confundido.

- Le doy oficialmente de alta-

-¿No puedo quedarme unos días más?- Preguntó recordando vagamente su estado actual. Aún no se sentía preparado para volver a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, y además, quería seguir durmiendo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero la enfermería cierra durante las vacaciones-

-¿Vacaciones?- preguntó todavía adormilado mientras intentaba volver a su sueño para poder coger la snitch y ganar el partido.

- Sí, Sr. Potter. Debe apresurarse. Son las ocho de la mañana y el tren parte a las once-

-¿Tren?... ¿Cuál tren?- dijo mientras luchaba para no volver a quedarse dormido.

-El Expresso Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes regresan a casa.-

-¡El Expresso Hogwarts!- exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba de un salto en la cama. -¿Hoy es el último día en el colegio?-

-Así es. El profesor Dumbledore quedó de pasar por usted a las 9. Al parecer hay algo que quiere decirle. Por favor, alístese-

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le parecía que Ron y Hermione le habían dicho que la noche anterior era el banquete de fin de curso. Lo había olvidado por completo. Últimamente no había estado muy pendiente de las fechas. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba en la enfermería.

La Sra. Pomfrey lo guió hasta el baño de la enfermería, y le indicó en dónde estaban el jabón y el shampoo. Le gustaba mucho el agua. Disfrutaba mucho cuando ésta tocaba su piel y le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Sentir los gotas deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, refrescándolo. Darse un baño definitivamente era algo muy agradable.

Después del baño, la Sra. Pomfrey le indicó que tenía su ropa sobre la cama. Sólo durante los primeros días la enfermera lo había ayudado a cambiarse, de resto, él había tenido que hacerlo solo. Le gustaba ser independiente, pero le molestaba sobremanera todo el tiempo que empleaba para vestirse. Ahora tenía que hacerlo todo más despacio, palpar con atención cada prenda, para saber cómo colocársela. Después de varios minutos al fin estuvo listo.

Se sentó en la cama a esperar al mago, pero no tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Un par de minutos después ya se hallaba en el despacho del director.

¿Qué le iba a decir Dumbledore?, ¿Tendría que volver con los Dursleys?, ¿Ya no podría estudiar más en Hogwarts?... Le inquietaba lo que el profesor fuera a decirle. Por un lado quería saberlo de inmediato, cuanto antes mejor; pero por otro lado, tenía miedo y no quería oír nada.

-Harry, se que estás pasando por un momento difícil- comenzó Dumbledore.

"Momento difícil" pensó Harry con amargura y un poco de rabia. Así describía Dumbledore el hecho de que se hubiera quedado ciego.

-Como tú bien sabes, Voldemort ha vuelto, y uno de sus principales objetivos eres tú-

-Ya lo sé- replicó Harry secamente mientras se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar Dumbledore con todo eso.

-También sabes que el testimonio de Bagman es sospechoso- continuó el director con calma.

¿Para qué le recordaba todo lo que él ya sabía? Pensaba Harry mientras comenzaba a sentirse exasperado.

- Por eso debemos ser muy cuidadosos, Harry. En estas vacaciones debes permanecer en un lugar seguro para ti- eso llamó la atención del ojiverde. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, este verano no tendría que ir con los odiosos Dursleys…

-Aunque sea duro para ti, debes volver a casa de tus tíos- dijo finalmente el director, pinchando el pequeño globo de esperanza que se había estado inflando en el pecho de Harry.

-¡¿La casa de mis tíos MUGGLES es el lugar más seguro para mí?- exclamó con un sarcasmo agridulce.- ¿Qué van a hacer ellos si llega Voldemort?, ¿Llamar a la policía?- dijo con una gran carga de sarcasmo y amargura.

-Te lo voy a explicar Harry. En la casa de tus tíos y sus alrededores hay un poderoso encantamiento que te protege de Voldemort. Mientras estés ahí, él no podrá tocarte. Por eso, ahora más que nunca debes volver allí- dijo el profesor en tono calmado y un poco paternal.

-¡Ahora más que nunca!- repitió Harry con lágrimas de enojo, impotencia y frustración asomándose por sus ojos.- Es porque me he quedado ciego, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, Harry- dijo el director en tono firme, aunque con una leve inflexión de culpabilidad y remordimiento en su voz.

-¿Tampoco podré volver a Hogwarts?- preguntó dolido, resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?, ¡Claro que regresarás a Hogwarts! ¡Como cualquier estudiante!-

¿Cómo cualquier estudiante?, ¿En verdad sería eso posible? Se preguntaba Harry mientras sentía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que le deparaba el futuro.

- No te preocupes. Haremos los arreglos necesarios, y podrás seguir tomando todas tus clases, Harry-

Ya no quería pensar en eso. Lo frustraba, le confundía, le dolía. Así que cambió de tema:

-Y ese… encantamiento… el que me protege… ¿No pueden ponerlo en otro lugar que no sea la casa de mis tíos?-

-No, Harry. Lamentablemente, no.-dijo Dumbledore y añadió- Ese encantamiento funciona por la sangre que tú y tu tía comparten. Mientras puedas llamar hogar a la casa donde vives con ella, estarás protegido dentro de ésta y a sus alrededores-

-¿Cree que puedo llamarle hogar a esa casa?- preguntó el muchacho exasperado.

- Se que tu infancia no ha sido fácil, Harry. Pero, los Dursleys te acogieron en su hogar. A regañadientes, sí. Pero te adoptaron como parte de su familia. Aunque fuera como a un familiar indeseado, te aceptaron en su hogar, y eso selló el encantamiento que te protege-

No había manera de refutarle a Dumbledore. Tenía razón. La única manera de estar a salvo por el momento, era regresando a la casa de sus tíos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que un pensamiento fugaz cruzara por su mente: ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir así?

…

Después de hablar con el director éste lo había conducido a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, y lo había dejado ahí diciéndole:

-Harry, ellos ya saben sobre tu situación, se los conté anoche en el banquete. Se que es difícil para ti, pero cuanto antes lo enfrentes, mejor-

-¿Difícil?, ¡Usted no sabe lo que es!... ¡Usted… ¡Usted no tiene idea!- le espetó Harry mientras las lágrimas que había intentado contener encontraban finalmente una vía de escape.

No supo si Dumbledore lo había escuchado o no, porque nadie le contestó. Al parecer ya se había marchado. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica, escuchó que la Sra. Gorda le preguntaba en un tono precavido:

-¿Vas a entrar?-

-¡No, viene a dar un paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts!- le gritó Harry.

-¿Santo y seña?- replicó entonces la dama del retrato en un tono seco.

¡Rayos!, Dumbledore no le había dicho la contraseña. Además, no estaba muy seguro de querer entrar. ¿Qué dirían todos cuando lo vieran?, ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Lo verían con lástima? "Bueno, al menos si lo hacen, no los veré" pensó con el humor negro que lentamente se había empezado a desarrollar en él durante los últimos días.

La Sra. Groda no lo iba a dejar entrar sin la contraseña, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Comenzó a recordar en su mente cómo era el camino hacia la sala común, después, tocó la pared en la que se encontraba colgado el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, y fue caminando con una mano extendida hacia a delante y con la otra rozando la pared para permanecer ubicado. Después de avanzar un par de metros con pasos lentos y dudosos, comenzó a caminar con mayor firmeza y velocidad. Estaba empezando a sentirse orgulloso de su hazaña cuando de repente cayó de bruces y escuchó un sonido metálico rebotar en las paredes del pasillo. Se acababa de estrellar con una armadura y le había resultado bastante doloroso.

Se levantó como pudo, y después se sentó recostado en la pared al lado de la desarmada armadura. Mientras se sobaba, se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde se dirigía. Simplemente había estado alejándose de la sala común sin tener un rumbo fijo.

-¡Harry!, ¡Ay, Harry!- escuchó que alguien exclamaba mientras un sonido de varios pasos se hacía cada vez más notorio.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo la voz de Ron mientras sentía cómo alguien lo impulsaba hacia arriba- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó su amigo una vez Harry estuvo de pie.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?-le recriminó Hermione a Ron -¿Es que no lo ves?-

-Estoy bien, de verdad- dijo Harry.

-No, no lo estás- le refutó Hemione- ¡Hasta te sangra la nariz!-

¿Le sangraba la nariz? Se llevó los dedos un poco encima de los labios y sintió la humedad del líquido, y un instante después su sabor salado cuando le llegó a la boca. En efecto estaba sangrando.

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo y avergonzado. No le agradaba que sus amigos lo hubieran encontrado de esa forma.

-¿A dónde ibas?- le preguntó Ron.

-mmm… no se.- respondió Harry con sinceridad- No sabía la contraseña de la Sala Común, así que sólo comencé a caminar-

-Ven, vamos- dijo Ron poniéndose detrás de Harry y empujándolo hacia a delante. Esto le produjo una terrible sensación de inseguridad al pelinegro. Sentía que se iba a estrellar con cualquier cosa de un momento a otro. Iba a decirle a Ron que parara, pero Hermione se le adelantó:

-¡No, Ron!, ¡Así no!- Entonces Harry sintió que Ron dejaba de empujarlo hacia delante. -Ponte delante de Harry- el ojiverde escuchó un par de pasos, después unas suaves manos cogieron su mano derecha y la pusieron cerca de un brazo. – Harry, agárrate del brazo de Ron- él hizo lo que le decía su amiga y así continuaron su camino. Harry se sentía mejor, esta forma de que lo guiaran le parecía mucho más segura que la que había intentado Ron en un principio.

-Llegamos- dijo Ron deteniéndose. Entonces Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago y una presión en el pecho. No se había dado cuenta del miedo que tenía de entrar a la sala común.

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó la Sra. Gorda.

-Setas verdes- dijo Hermione.

Harry todavía agarrado al brazo de Ron sintió un jalón cuando éste empezó a moverse. Sin embargo Harry no se movió. De repente era como si se hubiera quedado clavado en el piso. Un sudor frío recorría su frente.

-No te preocupes, Harry- empezó a decir Hermione comprendiendo la situación en un instante- La mayoría de los estudiantes todavía están en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

Enseguida Harry sintió un gran alivio, y la sensación de parálisis se desvaneció. Aún así, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido cuando entraron a la torre Gryffindor.

Puso toda su atención en su sentido del oído y sólo escuchó el viento que se deslizaba por las ventanas. Al parecer no había nadie en la Sala Común.

Hermione se fue al dormitorio de las chicas, y Ron y Harry subieron hasta la habitación de los chicos de cuarto curso.

Ron se ofreció a ayudar a Harry a organizar su maleta, pero el ojiverde se negó. Igual, no tenía mucho qué empacar; casi siempre dejaba todas las cosas dentro de su baúl. Sin embargo, tenía todo tan revuelto en el baúl, que tuvo que ensancharlo mágicamente para poder meter las pocas cosas que tenía fuera.

Una vez listos los baúles, cada uno de los chicos los dejó organizados al lado de sus respectivas camas. Cuando se disponían a bajar, una lechuza le entregó a Harry un paquete en las manos. Cuando Harry lo abrió encontró el tacto frío de una monedas grandes, "probablemente galeones" pensó confundido sin entender por qué alguien le iba a dar tanto dinero. Sin embargo, al abrir la carta adjunta, todo se aclaró. La voz del ministro de magia comenzó a escucharse por el dormitorio:

"_Estos son los mil galeones de premio por ser el campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos… Se iba a realizar una ceremonia de entrega…- _ahí la voz empezó a mostrar cierta frustración y enojo que iba en aumento_- ¡Pero dadas las circunstancias!... ¡Es todo!- _terminó abruptamente el ministro.

Nuevas dudas habían surgido en la mente del ojiverde: ¿Cuáles circunstancias? ¿Que había quedado ciego?, ¿Que había pasado alrededor de un mes en coma? ¿Acaso se refería a algo más?

Harry no sentía que mereciera los galeones. Se preguntó si los padres de Cedric Digeroy aceptarían el dinero; después de todo él había llegado primero a la Copa… ¿Los ofendería si le los proponía?...

La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar. Le preguntó a Ron si tenía idea a qué circunstancias se refería el ministro, pero él, después de una corta pausa le dijo que no. Pero, por alguna razón Harry sentía que le había ocultado algo.

Un momento después, y habiendo agregado los mil galeones a su maleta bajaron a la sala común.

Harry oyó un tenso silencio, seguido de un estallido de murmullos y supo que los demás gryffindor ya habían empezado a volver del desayuno. Se sintió muy incómodo y quiso salir de inmediato de la sala.

-Hola… Harry- escuchó que decía dubitativa la voz de Neville.

-Hola- respondió en tono seco mientras seguía escuchando los murmullos:

-"¿De verdad quedó ciego?"-

-"¿Cómo es posible?-

-"¿Va a volver a Hogwarts el próximo curso?"-

-"Dumbledore dijo que ustedes-saben-quién había vuelto"-

-"Debió ser una de las alucinaciones de Potter"-

-"Yo escuché que Diggory y Potter se enfrentaron a duelo. Me lo dijo un hufflepuff."-

- ¡Estoy ciego, no sordo!-explotó la rabia de Harry – ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no los escuchara!

Al instante cayó como un balde de agua fría un nuevo silencio en la sala.

-Si quieres que los rumores paren, entonces dinos… ¡Dinos qué pasó esa noche!- dijo la voz de Seamus Finnigan.

Al instante el silencio se volvió aún más profundo y tenso. Harry podía sentir que todos tenían su atención fija en él. Entonces tragó saliva con dificultad, y dijo:

-Lo que Dumbledore dijo es cierto, Voldemort volvió. Por su culpa murió Diggory y yo quedé ciego-

-¿Qué pruebas tienes?- replicó Seamus.

-Sólo mi palabra- dijo sintiendo unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. La gente comenzó a murmurar de nuevo.

-Tu palabra no prueba nada- dijo Seamus.

-Si no me creen a mí o a Dumbledore, no puedo hacer nada ¡No voy a perder mi tiempo intentando convencerlos!- dijo Harry e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde creía que se encontraba la salida de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Dio con decisión algunos pasos, pero después se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Se sintió muy humillado y su cara se puso roja, no sólo por la humillación, sino también por la rabia que sentía.

-Vamos Harry- escuchó la voz de Ron decirle, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Harry no quería que lo ayudaran, él quería valerse por sí mismo. Pero en ese momento sabía que no podría salir de la torre de Gryffindor sin más tropiezos a menos que alguien lo guiara, así que apretando fuertemente los puños se tragó su orgullo y su frustración, y dejó que su amigo lo ayudara.

Apenas estuvieron afuera, silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por los ojos de Harry.

-Todo va a estar bien, Harry- dijo Hermione intentando consolarlo.

-Sí compañero, todo estará bien-concordó Ron.

-Por favor… no me hablen ahora. Necesito silencio- dijo Harry sintiendo el pecho oprimido y un nudo en la garganta- Sólo vayamos al expreso, ¿Sí?- pidió mientras se secaba la cara con el reverso de las mangas de la túnica.

-Está bien- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono mientras continuaban el resto del camino en silencio.

Alrededor de 15 minutos después los tres amigos ya se encontraban en un compartimento del Expreso Hogwarts. Ya habían terminado de acomodar las cosas cuando Hermione se levantó de un brinco y golpeó con sus manos el vidrio de la ventana.

-¡¿Qué haces, Hermione?- preguntó Ron algo molesto por el repentino comportamiento de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry sin estar muy seguro de qué había sucedido- ¿Hermione hizo ese ruido?-

Pero Hermione no les prestaba atención, y Harry la escuchó decir para sí misma: -¡Ya verá cuando la atrape!-

-¿Qué vas a atrapar?- preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

-¿Qué?- replicó Hermione confundida prestándoles atención -¡Oh!... Ya sabrán cuando la atrape- respondió mientras se volvía a sentar.-Pero por si acaso, manténganse alejados de cualquier escarabajo que vean, en especial tú, Harry-

-No creo que vea ningún escarabajo- replicó Harry en un tono que dejaba sentir un poco de amargura.

-¡Oh, yo…! ¡Yo no quise decirlo así!- dijo Hermione con voz de preocupación y vergüenza.

- Debes afrontarlo, Potter ¡Te has quedado ciego! Tan ciego como un murciélago… -dijo con malicia una voz que arrastraba las palabras- y yo que te iba a decir que vieras el periódico de hoy…Te lo dije desde un principio Potter, en primer curso, ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que debías escoger tus compañías con cuidado y… ¡Elegiste el bando perdedor!-

-¡Fuera!- dijo Harry – Vete mientras todavía puedo controlarme.

-Já… Como si le fuera a temer a un ciego como tú. ¡Prepárate Potter! Ahora que el señor tenebroso ha regresado, las cosas van a cambiar. Diggory fue el primero en caer, y tú serás el próx…- Malfoy no pudo terminar pues una explosión de hechizos había inundado el vagón.

Harry escuchó tres golpes sordos. Él y sus amigos habían lanzado hechizos a Malfoy y sus secuaces; pero no habían sido los únicos: los gemelos Weasley que acaban de entrar al compartimento también había hecho su parte.

-Vinimos a ver qué querían esos tres- dijo Fred.

-¡Qué efecto tan interesante!- dijo la voz de George- ¿Quién lanzó la maldición furnúnculos?-

-Yo- admitió Harry.

-¡Vaya puntería!- exclamó Fred entusiasmado.

"Con la bocaza de Malfoy es imposible no atinarle" pensó Harry para sus adentros, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de satisfacción.

-Yo lancé el embrujo gelatinizador- dijo George- Ahora Malfoy tiene la cara llena de tentáculos-

Harry rió al imaginarse a Malfoy con la cara cubierta de tentáculos. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con sorpresa: hacía mucho que no reía.

Después de que sacaron a los intrusos al pasillo, Harry preguntó: -¿A qué se refería Malfoy con lo del periódico?-

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, pero luego, recordando que Harry no podía verlos, dijeron en voz alta:

-No sé-

-Ni idea-

-Seguro hablaba del artículo de Rita Skeeter- dijo Fred.

-¡¿Esa bruja escribió otro artículo?- exclamó Hermione muy enojada y también… ¿Frustrada?

-No sé cómo lo hizo, pero se las ingenió para oír el discurso de Dumbledore anoche, y lo tergiversó todo.- dijo George.

-¿Quieres saber lo que dijo, Harry?- preguntó Fred dubitativo.

-No, ya me lo imagino.- replicó recordando los anteriores artículos que sobre él había escrito en el pasado. Seguro lo había hecho pasar como un loco, un demente que alucinaba con la vuelta de Voldemort. No quería amargarse más la vida por el momento. Necesitaba fuerzas para lo que le esperaba: Un verano entero con los Dursleys.

Después de un tenso silencio que fue roto por una broma que los gemelos le hicieron a Ron, ellos propusieron un mini-concurso de chistes. Ron y Hermione estaban un poco reacios a participar, pero Harry los convenció. Él mismo no era muy bueno en los chistes, pero pensó que sería bueno pasar un rato divertido, para variar.

Al final, el ganador indiscutible había sido George con su chiste sobre los gnomos de Gringots. Sin embargo, Fred le había quedado casi a la par con su cuento sobre las sirenas y los centauros. Por su parte, Ron había conseguido arrancar algunas risas de lo malos que era sus chistes, y había terminado con las orejas rojas de vergüenza; y Hermione había contado un par de chistes muggles que sólo Harry había entendido. Harry no había participado, pues había sido designado unánimemente como el jurado.

Un poco antes de que el tren llegara a su destino, Harry recordó la bolsa con el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Le pidió a Hermione y a Ron que se adelantaran, y se quedó a solas con los gemelos Weasley. Abrió su baúl y sacó el dinero del premio.

-Cójanlo- les dijo, mientras se lo ponía en las manos a uno de los gemelos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los gemelos confundidos.

-Es el premio del Torneo. Mil galeones. Cójanlo, yo no lo necesito-

-¿Estás loco?- dijo George tratando de devolverle la bolsa.

- No, no lo estoy. Hoy me di cuenta que este dinero no puede quedar en mejores manos que las suyas-

- Es tu premio, Harry. Tú te lo ganaste- dijo Fred.

Harry quizo gritarle "¡Yo no me lo gané!, ¡Yo no lo merezco!", pero en su lugar les dijo:- Úsenlo para seguir inventando artículos de broma. Incluso pordía servirles para iniciar su propia tienda- Harry esperó un rato, por George seguía intentando devolverle el dinero- Miren, si no lo cogen lo voy a tirar por el inodoro. Ni lo quiero ni lo necesito. Pero reírme un poco no me vendría mal… Quizás reírnos un poco es lo que todos necesitemos ahora… ya que tal vez dentro de poco habrán muchas menos risas-

-Harry, ¡Son mil galeones!- dijo George.

-No podemos…- comenzó a decir Fred, pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

-Miren- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del compartimento, asegurándose de que los gemelos no salieran antes que él, para poder cerrarles el paso- Si no se lo llevan, juro que les hecho un maleficio ahora mismo. Con el Torneo aprendí unos muy interesantes, y con lo de Malfoy, pudieron comprobar que no tengo tan mala puntería.- Mientras decía esto iba dando lentos pasos hacia atrás con su baúl.- Pero háganme un favor, ¿Sí?, cómprenle una nueva túnica de gala a Ron, y díganle que es un regalo suyo, ¿Está bien?- preguntó mientras terminaba de salir del pasillo y cerraba la puerta del compartimento. Después lanzó un pequeño hechizo que dejaría a los gemelos encerrados en el compartimento durante al menos treinta segundos.

Cuando Harry cruzó la barrera, tío Vernon lo esperaba al otro lado. La señora Weasley estaba a su lado hablándole…

-…mis indicaciones, Sr. Dursley- alcanzó a escuchar Harry. Después, volviéndose hacia el ojiverde, la Sra. Weasley lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo y le susurró al oído- Creo que Dumbledore te dejará venir con nosotros dentro de un par de semanas. Estaremos en contacto, cariño-

- Hasta luego, compañero- le dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Harry- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras le entregaba un paquete pequeño al pelinegro- Abre esto cuando llegues a la casa de tus tíos, te será de mucha ayuda- Después, su amiga hizo algo que Harry no había esperado: ¡Le dio un beso en la mejilla!

-Gracias- le dijeron los gemelos.

A regañadientes el tío Vernon lo guió como la Sra. Weasley le había indicado.

Cuando llegaron al parqueadero tío Vernon lo dejó al lado de la puerta del compartimento trasero del auto. Mientras Harry se subía, alcanzó oír que su tío decía gruñendo:

-¡Primero un fenómeno de esos!, ¡Y ahora ciego!-

El ojiverde soltó un fuerte suspiro de preocupación: No quería imaginarse el verano que le esperaba.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan?, ¿Alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva, o duda?, ¿Les está gustando la historia?_

_Recuerden: ¡Envíen reviews! Sus comentarios me animan a continuar y me sirven de retroalimentación._

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

_**Loquin:**__ Harry necesitará algo de tiempo para acomodarse a su nueva situación. En los próximos capítulos descubrirás cómo lo hará. ¡Gracias por los ánimos para continuar! _

_**Agus:**__ Me alegra mucho saber que piensas que mi historia es original. Ya falta poco para que Sirius aparezca. ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!_

**GothicGold****: **¡_Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes que dentro de poco aparecerá Sirius, y junto con él sucederán cosas muy interesantes._

**Delfina Granger Hale****: **_En realidad Harry apenas está empezando a aceptarlo; aún le queda mucho camino por recorrer. Hace rato llevaba dándole vueltas a la idea de este fic, hasta que me decidí a escribirlo y publicarlo. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**ka13ms****: **_Ya falta poco para que aparezca Sirius. Quería actualizar antes la historia pero estuve bastante ocupada. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**etsu cho:** _Me alegra saber que te emociona mi fic. Con el paso de los capítulos irás averiguando cómo Harry afrontará su ceguera y muchas otras cosas que vendrán. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_

**Dvaita****: **_jejejeje… Tienes razón con el título de las historia. Al principio no sabía cómo ponerle al fic, y después se me ocurrió ese nombre, pensando en todo lo que Harry tendría que pasar y aprender. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Gart-Yukiteru****: **_Tenía planeado publicar este capítulo mucho antes, pero estuve muy ocupada, y aunque hace varios meses había escrito la mitad de este capítulo, no había tenido tiempo de dejarlo en el punto que quería, así que tuve que esperar para poder terminarlo. Me alegra saber que le ves futuro a la historia. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

_¡Mis mejores deseos para ustedes!_


End file.
